The Way You Make Me Wheel
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: The gang is caught between a courthouse and a car accident
1. Griefing Wolf

It was another day. That's it, just a day. Of course there was one wolf who didn't like that.

It was the New Year, 2014, and nothing was going on so far. Instead of fighting villains, he stood in his den bored.

Aaron was bored out his mind. Literally out of his mind as he had Humphrey's help to remove his brain. For a short time of course, but it did nothing.

"What do you want to do now?" Humphrey asked.

"I cant watch T.V. because there's nothing good on and I don't want to make anymore robots."

"I wish we can fight robots. That'd be awesome." Humphrey dreamed. Aaron groaned and fell to the floor.

He didn't know what to do. He'd always find an adventure with… him.

"Agh. This is pointless. I wish Hutch was here…" Aaron said solemnly.

"Why? I thought you'd be happier single?"

"I miss him."

Humphrey sympathized with him. If he had lost Kate then he wouldn't know what to do.

Aaron sniffled a bit before getting up. He didn't know where he was going. He just walked around Jasper.

He seemed at loss for words. Humphrey and Kate were also saddened by Aaron's loss. It must be really painful for a wolf to go through that.

"I feel bad for Aaron." Humphrey said to Kate as they were having a nice stroll to their den.

"He's lost so much. I don't want him to be in grief."

"Don't worry. Aaron is still the same wolf we know. I think he's going to be fine. He has us."

Aaron then came by them and waved.

"Hey. Want to go on a trip?" Erik told them.

"Where?" Humphrey asked. "And what about…"

"I told him." Aaron said. "He didn't take it well, but I know he'll be fine. Lilly is telling Eve everything."

Everyone seemed to be caught up.


	2. New New York

"Alright." Kate said. "What trip is this?"

"The Big Apple!" Carlos exclaimed. Aaron and Humphrey set their devices to New York.

"I think a trip to a different New York is going to be just what you two want." Aaron told them.

Erik and Carlos looked at each other in confusion as they were immediately transported.

In the future, a man is getting ready for work. We caught a glimpse of his house that was made of glass. He went out the front door and enters his car.

"Ah. I love my job." He said with a sigh. As the man starts to drive his car, he intersects into down a long desert highway.

"Well, might as well shave." He said as he felt his beard. It was going to be a long trip. But then again, it always was.

He begins shaving his face. But because he's focused on his rear view mirror, he doesn't see a mother duck leading her ducklings across the road until it is almost too late.

Swerving at the last second, the man misses hitting the ducks but accidentally slashes his throat with his razor.

He begins bleeding profusely and his blood splatters all over his windshield, obstructing his view of the road.

"Holy shit!" He yelled. He tries turning on his windshield wipers, but because the blood is on the inside of the windshield, this has no effect on the situation.

"Huh?" He says in confusion as he looks out the window. Eventually, one of the tires hits a bump in the road and he comes to a stop after his tire flies off.

Luckily for him, a tow truck wasn't too far behind and the worker stops to lend a hand. The worker begins to work on changing the tire.

Happy at the assistance he's receiving, the man goes to work on cleaning the blood off of his windshield.

He's surprised to learn, however, that his throat is still bleeding; indicating he probably slit his jugular vein. The worker continues to work on the man's car unnoticing this.

Inside the car, the man has finished wiping the blood from his windshield, but he continues to bleed and has become quite pale and woozy, indicating that he is suffering blood loss.

His car lurches and moves back to the ground as the worker finishes his task.

"Off you go!" He said in a happy manner.

The man, now even paler than before, continues to bleed. He laughs and wearily thanks him for his help. He shifts gears and accidentally puts his car in reverse.

As the worker walks in front of his truck to collect his tools, the man's car pins him against his truck. He screams in pain as this happens.

Eventually, the worker's foot gets caught by the tire that he just replaced and gets dragged downwards.

Because he's pinned so tightly between the cars, his intestines exit out of his mouth and his eyes pop out of their sockets. The remainder of his body wraps around the tire and is continuously rolled on the ground at a fast speed.

Inside the car, the man has finally bled to death. A pool of blood fills the car up to his chest. The family of ducks that the man avoided hitting earlier now swim in his blood, quacking happily.

One of the ducklings dips its head into the blood and pulls up the man's razor.


	3. You're Under Arest

The group found themselves in the future. New York, 2090 to be exact. Erik and Carlos looked around in amazement.

"This is New York?" Erik said. Everything was clean with bright lights. Buildings surrounded them and cars zoomed by on hover lights.

They had never seen something like this. It was amazing. They were speechless.

"How's the food here?" Humphrey asked, smacking his lips.

"More importantly, how are we going to go through New York like this?" Kate asked as she motioned to herself.

"Don't worry. They have animals that talk here and walk around. We'll blend in."

"How do you know that?" Erik asked. Aaron pointed to the street.

There were humanoid animals walking around with clothing on.

"Wow. They look so human…" Carlos said.

The group then started to walk around and started to look at the sights. The saw two Empire State Buildings next to each other.

They went to Central Park which was full of twist and turns in its roads. The group was confused on how to get out, but fortunately, Erik and Carlos knew the old routes.

Humphrey was getting a bit hungry and spoke up. "Where do we get some food?"

Aaron thought for moment. "Well, we have no money, so buying food is out the option."

Humphrey groaned. "Well, let's see if we can get."

The group then noticed they were walking in a long desert highway before they got to find what they wanted.

"Where are we?" Kate asked. They looked around and found nothing but desert and mountains.

"I don't know…" Aaron said. They then laid their eyes on a horrific sight.

They saw two cars had crashed into each other and in the middle were guts that spilled out on the sides.

Inside the front car, a pool of blood surrounded a man with a slit throat. Aaron went into it and scanned the man.

He looked at it as it beeped. "This guy died of sort sort of a razor."

Humphrey looked over and saw a duck playing with a razor. He took it away from it and showed Aaron.

"I think this is the weapon." Humphrey informed.

"What happened?" Kate asked. As they were trying to figure ut what happened, sirens were heard and they jumped in surprise.

They found themselves surrounded by cop cars. Robotic cops came out of the cars and one human spoke through a microphone.

"Step away from the vehicle! We have reason to believe that you have murdered an important senate!"

"What?!" Aaron yelled. They then sprayed him to "calm" him down.

"Bring them in and send a bus!" The robotic cops cuffed the group as they shoved them into the cars.

The human looked at the crash and cringed.

"Oh, poor bastard. He was one of the good ones."

The group looked around in shock as they were being whisked away to jail. They had no idea what was going on, but they were going to find out.

Even if they didn't like it.


	4. Prove Your Innocence

Humphrey, Kate, Erik, Carlos and Aaron were thrown in jail. They were accused of killing two men.

The fact was that they didn't do it. They were innocent.

"We're innocent!" Carlos yelled as he rattled the chain door.

"Why won't you listen?!" Humphrey yelled.

"Shut it you two!" The human cope, Dale, said in his gruff voice.

They had no choice but to stay here and wait. "What are we going to do?" Kate asked.

"I don't know." Aaron said as he used the sink to wash off the spray from the cop off his face.

"But I'm going to kill that cop that sprayed me!" He shouted at Dale.

Humphrey quickly covered his mouth and shushed him. "Do you want us executed?!"

Aaron removed Humphrey's paw off his mouth. "You, I, Erik, and Carlos can't die."

"Yeah, but Kate can." Humphrey whispered. "You might not care for life that much, but care for Kate's."

"I already do. And everyone's in Jasper." Aaron said sympathetically.

The doors of the cell then opened and Dale looked inside. He had a smug look on his face.

"You guys have to meet with the boss." He said with an evil smile.

Carlos and Erik gulped at the same time. They didn't like the sound of that. Well, who did?

They gang followed Dale down a long corridor with two robotic cops behind them.

"Do you guys always hang out with the rust brothers?" Aaron joked.

"Hey!" One of the robots yelled out in a human voice. "Try being on the force for 90 years, see how your paint job does!"

"Sorry…" Aaron rolled his eyes. They then were violently pushed into the room they were being sent to.

Everything was dark. They couldn't see an inch in front of their noses. A light then started to shine and it revealed something terrifying.

It was a jar with green liquid and it held a pink, plump brain with eyes. It was hooked on different wires and it had tentacles coming from it.

"'Gasp!' Who dares come into 'Gasp!' my room?!" It yelled in an ancient Aztec voice.

The group looked at each other in confusion and horror. They didn't know what to do in the face of the creature.

They wanted to run, but the door was locked and they couldn't see past the darkness around the light.

They stepped closer and heard the creature whisper. "I am the Face of Boe. I heard what you have done…"

"We didn't do it!" Aaron yelled.

"Silence!" Boe yelled.

"Do not talk back! You puny insects will now how to take your punishment."

"Punishment?"

"Yes, if, you can prove your innocence."


	5. Basically, run

"How do we do that?" Kate asked. The Face of Boe then extended a tentacle and started to strangle Aaron.

"I will kill each one of you individually until you learn not to kill."

"You can't do that!" Humphrey shouted. Aaron gasped for air.

No one knew what to do. The creature was killing Aaron. But he's immortal, he'll be fine. But what about Kate.

Aaron passed out when he heard the creature's voice. "You will suffer…"

Aaron finally died. He fell to the floor lifeless. The Face of Boe looked at the others and chuckled.

"You're next…" Humphrey chuckled with him.

"Why do you laugh at your death?" He asked. Humphrey pointed at him.

"You made a big mistake..." The Face of Boe then saw Aaron's body regenerate, but his physical form didn't change.

When he woke up, he looked around frantically. "Oi, how long have I been out?" He said in a British voice.

"Blimey, I'm English!" He exclaimed.

The Face of Boe was confused by this. Aaron turned to him and stared. Boe then starts to scan Aaron.

"You are not of this world." He said.

"No, but I've put a lot of work into it." Aaron retorted.

"Is the world and your friends lives important?"

"Important? What's that mean, important? Six billion people live here. Is that important?"

The Face of Boe then grumbled.

"Here's a better question. Is this world a threat to you? Well, come on. You're probably the ruler of the whole planet. Is this world a threat?" Aaron asked.

There is a projection of the world between them.

"No." He answered.

"Are the peoples of this world guilty of any crime by the laws against you?"

"No." He answered.

"Okay. One more. Is this world protected? Because you're not the first lot to come here. Oh, there have been so many."

The projection then showed many creatures big and small.

"And what you've got to ask is what happened to them?"

A run through of all Aaron's previous regenerations, then Aaron steps through.

"Hello. I'm Aaron." The face of Boe then looked at him in horror.

"Basically, run." Aaron smiled.

The Face of Boe then quickly disappears. Everyone stood there in shock.

"Is that it? Is he gone for good?" Kate asked.

"Yep." Aaron said. "Let's try to get out of here." They started to set their vortex manipulator, but something went wrong.

"Uh-oh…"


End file.
